


The way I like you

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Camille comes to a painful realization
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Dennis Hancock/Aaron Shutt, Dennis Hancock/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The way I like you

“You’ll never like me the way that I like you”Camille sadly realized 

Camille had gained strong feelings for her friend Dennis 

Ever since they began working together at the clinic 

Dennis said he couldn’t date her for personal reasons 

“I like you as a friend”Dennis said 

“Nothing more?”Camille tried throwing her shot again desperately 

“I’m just really picky”Dennis says

Dennis happened to be the first guy she’s seriously liked after separating again from Aaron

Camilles heart felt like it would explode into a thousand million pieces 

Dennis suspected to himself that was because of her recent divorce from Aaron whom had also been a great friend of his


End file.
